


Reassurance

by sparrowan



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cheesy, Gift, M/M, Soft Boys, lovers in paris, odd/will, soft mlm, william/odd, you can tell that i know how france works /s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowan/pseuds/sparrowan
Summary: William and Odd have been together for awhile, and are living together in Paris while Odd continues his studies in college. His life sometimes gets hectic, and although William understands, he feels like he needs a bit of reassurance that everything is alright.
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia/William Dunbar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddfrog27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfrog27/gifts).



> This is a story I wrote months ago for my friend Chelsea.

Odd could never really focus in school, but now that he had started taking classes for his major it was just about all he could focus on. Art had been a good choice for him career wise, but it seemed to be consuming more and more of his time. William didn’t mind though, even when it got lonely into the night. He had finally found something he was passionate in, and he had made it through the hardest years of school, even when the odds were stacked against him.  


William tried not to let it bother him, but still, he found himself for the smaller figure of his boyfriend in their bed. It was only one more year of school though, and William knew this was important for Odd, and that’s what he had to tell himself. It wasn’t much of a problem, but he worried for the sanity and health of his boyfriend.  


It never seemed to bother Odd, though. He often worked through the night, working on details, painting close to his canvases, and studying art history. William often woke up and Odd was still sitting in his art studio (it was really just a small corner in the living area of their Paris apartment). Odd would always look up with tired eyes and smile. He’d say something he had learned while studying, “Did you know the Michelangelo painted the Sistine Chapel standing up?”, offer William a small peck on the cheek, and go back to hitting the books. Sometimes, if he was working on a painting, he’d turn around and point to whatever detail he was working on, “Look at the leaves on this baby!” and go right back to work. William never really understand art that well- he was more of a literature guy himself- but he was always impressed with whatever Odd had created or learned.  


Odd seemed to sleep between classes, if at all. William wasn’t sure. He assumed it was while he as at work. He wondered sometimes if Odd even slept at all. He had yet to crash though, and Odd loved sleep more than most things, so William never really found a reason to worry, even if the bags under Odd’s eyes were getting darker and heavier. Odd was in tune with his body, and getting his degree was important to him.  


William knew it was important to him, so he never really bothered him with his worrying; he had done plenty of it in the early years of his college degree. Odd had never been at all that interested in school, and he always acted like it was just something he had to do. Teachers would scold him for his laziness and lackluster attitude and would punish him for his poor grades. Through most of his education, Odd felt ostracized and, well, dumb. He tried not to blame his teachers, as many of his Kadic teachers had been great, but they had never taken the time to give him extra help when he needed it. It was always detention, insult, snide comment, eye roll. They didn’t take time to see Odd needed help, they just assumed he was just being lazy. Eventually Odd just leaned into his role as the class clown and resident bad student and never really looked back. Nobody had taken the time to help him until he got to take art, and a switch flipped in him. He became entrenched deeply into art and decided he wanted to give to students what his art teacher had given to him; a purpose and passion for learning. A passion for art.  


It wasn’t an easy road to get into college. Heck, it was a wonder how he got in at all, but against everything he had been told, he did it and he was thriving. The first two years took a lot of hard work and catching up (since when had there been letters in math?), but once he got through those years, he threw himself into his major and never looked back.  


William had been by his side every step of the way. He had cheered for Odd when he got a good grade on a tough test. Listened to him vent when he just couldn’t understand Biology. Comforted him when Odd cried about feeling inadequate. Laughed at Odd’s animated storytelling of his professors, classmates, and days. Celebrated at the end of every successful semester. Staying up and being fully engaged in his artwork seemed like a walk in the park compared to some of the drama from years prior, so William just did what he could. He cooked his meals, kept the apartment clean, and even was a model if Odd was really pressed for time. That was the worst task. Odd was busy and wasn’t expressing much nowadays, but William knew he was appreciated.  


“Hey Odd,” William called out one Saturday morning.  


Odd looked up from his painting in a slight daze and tilted his head. He blinked twice and smiled in that charming way only he could. “Good morning sunshine!” He greeted in a cheery tone. “How are we doing on this fine…” He looked to the side in thought, but the smile never left his face. “Sunday?”  


William smirked and chuckled. “Close. Saturday,” He replied, walking over and placing a kiss on the top of Odd’s head.  


“Right, right. Saturday,” He laughed. William noticed that it fell a little flat compared to his normal, boisterous laugh. “Thank god, I thought I wasted the whole weekend painting.”  


“Well that’d be nothing new,” William pointed out, looking at his painting. “Any chance I could ask you to take a break today?”  


Odd sighed and his smile changed to a pout. “No. The semester is ending soon, and I have to put together my art show. This piece needs to be sent in by Wednesday. I promise we’ll do something next weekend though; I’m almost done with all my pieces,” He beamed at this.  


William wasn’t offended by being turned down. Odd drowned in his work, but he did his best to keep his word, and nine times out of ten, he did. “Well they’re looking great and I can’t wait to see it,” William responded, ruffling his boyfriend’s unkempt hair. “There’s a new restaurant I’ve been dying to try, and I know going out to eat will make you keep your word,” he teased.  
Odd scoffed in fake offense. “Hey, a boy’s gotta eat!” He exclaimed, and for a second William could see his excitement. It was quickly overtaken by droopy eyes.  


William stayed quiet for a second. “I’m gonna go and see if they’ll give me an extra shift then, and then I’ll probably go to that bookstore across town. I’ll be home pretty late.” He searched for a reaction in Odd’s eyes, but he’s not entirely sure his words were fully processed. “Maybe you should get some sleep while I’m out. You look beat.”  


Odd shook his head in some kind of stubborn defiance. “No, I’ve set a goal to finish this part of the piece before heading to bed and I’m gonna do it. I promise I’ll catch some z’s before the weekend is up.”  


“Babe…”  


“I’m fine, I swear!” Odd beamed. “Go, have fun! Work hard! Make some money to support your future trophy wife!”  


William rolled his eyes but chuckled at the comment. He grabbed his bag. “Okay, fine dear. But I expect this place spotless before the kids and I get home,” He teased while opening the door. “And dinner had better be in the oven.”  


“We’ll be having a meatloaf tonight, honey. Or maybe a roast. Now go and stop worrying about little ole’ me.” Odd waved as William closed the door.  
William wondered if he should be concerned, but he knew Odd would just keep waving him off and insisting he was fine. William was one to keep pushing, and Odd wasn’t always a fan of that approach to care, so he often just let things go, even if he knew he probably shouldn’t. He just kept telling himself everything would be okay, and once this semester was over Odd would be able to sleep whenever he wanted- until next semester anyway.  


William spent his alone weekends trying to work more so he could get some extra spending meaning, plus it kept his mind clear and busy, so he wouldn’t be stuck thinking about Odd. Lucky for him, he was able to pull an extra shift, and it was busy. He knew Odd could take care of himself, and even if Odd forgot to sleep, he never forgot to eat. Despite that William got him some take out that he could heat up later.  


He also decided to visit his favorite bookstore; a charming little place away from the touristy parts of Paris, and it was right along the Seine. He spent some time there, grabbed a few poetry books and two novels, and read a bit at the next-door café right beside the river. By the time he looked up from his book it was getting dark out, so he decided to head home.  


When Odd had gotten into college, the two decided to move in together. They were living in a different place at the time, and they hadn’t been dating yet. William hadn’t quite figured out where to go or what to do after graduation, but Odd needing to split rent with someone helped him figure it out. William decided he’d work hard for now and make plans later. Everyone from Kadic had seemed to move on quickly with their lives, although they tried to keep updated through a group chat that Odd had made to keep in touch. Yumi decided early on she would study abroad in Japan, and nobody was entirely sure if she had ever come back. Jeremie got into a prestigious school and had been awarded a full-ride because of his work with coding. Aelita, like Odd, found her passion and let it guide her in life. Although hers was music. William often received updates from different shows she had played, and she had even done a tour or two with the Subdigitals. Ulrich was doing his own thing and had moved back home to study in Germany on his dad’s request. Even Sissi was in nursing school. William? He was working and making money, trying to see what life had in store. He wasn’t sure about school, so he didn’t attend. He considered it a problem for future him, and so far, he hadn’t felt the need or pressure to.  


William, lost in thought his whole walk, returned home, opened the door and dropped his bag. Before he could get a word out, he noticed Odd had fallen asleep hunched over in front of his painting, His forehead dangerously close to the wet paint on the canvas. William noticed a cup of ramen close by and felt slightly relieved- at least he had eaten.  


He walked over and knelt beside his boyfriend. “Hey,” He whispered, lightly shaking Odd’s shoulder. “Odd wake up,” He said a little louder this time, and shaking with a bit more force.  
Odd’s eyes flickered open and he turned towards William in a dazed stupor. “I fell asleep,” He announced in a sleepy, but somehow still amused voice. “Again.”  


William offered an apologetic smile. “Yeah. You did,” he confirmed, running a hand lightly through the other’s blonde and purple hair.  
“Mmmm,” Odd reacted pleasantly to William’s soft touch. “I’m tired,” He said.  


“I know,” William said.  


Odd stayed silent for a moment, and William thought it was because he was trying to get the energy to get up. Instead, he started to snore. William groaned slightly and snapped his fingers. “Hey, come on, let’s get you to bed.” Odd groaned. “Come on.”  


Odd shook his head. “Too tired,” He replied in a slight whine. William didn’t like the whining usually, but this time he knew it was for good enough reason. Odd was absolutely exhausted, probably so much so that he genuinely could not move.  


“Okay,” William replied gently before standing up. “Let’s get you to bed babe,” He spoke quietly and as soothingly as possible.  
William reached under Odd’s legs and used his other arm to support the smaller man’s back. He lifted and Odd groaned slightly before snuggling into the chest of his boyfriend. He was breathing lightly as William carried him bridal style towards the bedroom.  


“Hey Will?”  


“Hm?” William answered, stopping to see what Odd needed.  


“Sorry for making you do this so often nowadays,” He apologized quietly.  


William smiled softly, though he knew Odd couldn’t see it. “I just wish you would sleep more,” he suggested before moving again. Odd said nothing but William could feel him squirm a little. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t love you,” William continued. “I know how important all this is to you, and even though I wish you wouldn’t rug yourself ragged, I get it.” He assured, while gently pushing the bedroom door open. “I’m here to love and support you no matter what.” He placed Odd on the bed and placed the covers over him. “And sometimes that means carrying you to bed,” He teased lightly.  


Odd didn’t offer a reply, so William assumed he fell asleep. He crawled in right next to his boyfriend. William wondered how he could feel so tired when Odd wasn’t even running on fumes anymore.  


Odd jostled around, but William didn’t react much. Odd moved around a lot in his sleep and often sprawled out the minute he hit the bed. He didn’t react much until Odd cuddled in close and sat up enough to give his boyfriend a tender, but light kiss on the lips.  


“I love you Will,” Odd whispered quietly before landing back down on the bed and immediately going to sleep.  


William smiled and wrapped an arm around Odd. He pulled him as close as he could and gently place a kiss on his forehead. Moments like this were all the reassurance that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually submitted this story for publication because I had to submit something to be considered for publication for my creative writing class, but I changed the names. It's been two months, and I highly doubt they're gonna pick it anyway, so I figured it was safe to post it. (Names were changed obvi)


End file.
